1. Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an image information processing apparatus, an image processing method and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing an image information processing program.
2. Related Art
When an image capturing operation is executed with a digital camera or a mobile communication terminal having a camera function, generally, data of the captured images is stored in a built-in memory of the device (i.e., the digital camera or the mobile communication terminal) or in a memory card as image files. The image files thus stored can be edited and/or displayed with application software installed in the digital camera or the mobile terminal.
When the image files are stored in the memory card, simply by inserting the memory card in another information processing device, various types of predetermined processes can be applied to the image files in the information processing device with use of an image file management application implemented in the image processing device. When the image processing device is connected with a printing device, or when the image processing device itself has a printing function, it is possible to have the printer or the printing device print the image.